22 Steps
by lyss02
Summary: [DL] It takes 22 long steps to get to her door. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**22 Steps **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or the song.

**A/N**: Thanks to Stacey (5t4s3y) for the beta. Also the song is 22 Steps sung by Damien Leith.

…………………………………………………………

_If I were him,  
I'd know your birthday.  
Just what to get,  
The colors you wear_

"It's so sad…I really don't like that Ben guy. I mean really he forgot Lindsay's birthday. She should dump him" Stella commented to Flack as they both entered the break room. Danny looked up at his fellow colleagues as he cocked an eyebrow. What it said was _you kidding me right?_

Danny darted his attention from Stella and Flack, through the glass walls and into his shared office. He saw her hunched over her desk, obviously writing something down from a case. He looked at the woman he had grown close to over the past few months and saw a lonely woman who looked like she needed something to lift her spirits. Danny smiled as he got up quickly and ran towards the elevator.

"What go into him" Stella asked knowing that a certain someone named Lindsay Monroe had weaseled her way into his heart.

"I'd say it has something to do with Lind's" Flack replied

_And I know,  
It takes 22 steps,  
From the walk to your door,  
It takes 22 steps,  
Because I've tried it before.  
And one day I'll knock,  
But just not yet.  
_

Danny walked down the pathway that led to Lindsay's apartment. He counted each step he took. _22_. That was the number. Could it be his lucky number? He lifted one of his palms and placed it on the door quietly. He soon removed it and kneeled down. He placed a bundle of flowers on her doorstep. He breathed in deeply as he got up and started walking back those _22 steps. _Tonight _22_ wasn't his lucky number.

Lindsay got up from her seat five minutes later; she walked to the front door and saw the bundle of flowers. She bent down and picked them up. She picked the card out of surge of color inside the bundle. She opened the card it.

_Happy Birthday _

It stated in handwriting that was so familiar to her, the handwriting she read everyday. In Danny's handwriting.

_If I were him,  
I'd buy the raincoat,  
The orange one,  
That he forbade.  
We'd wait for rain,  
We'd walk by his house.  
In the front,  
Not by the lane _

Danny lay back on his couch. Imagining. He imagined what life would be like if she were with him and not Ben. They were walking in the rain. Danny's hand clasped around hers, holding it tightly. He was wearing a black coat and she was wearing an orange one. They both turned and stared at each other. A smile gracing her face as she turned to her right, and gave a small wave to someone who was watching them through a window. Danny turned as saw who she was waving at. Ben. He chuckled slightly remembering what she told him. The fact that Ben wasn't a big fan of the colour orange and that when she was looking at the coat she was wearing now, He said he didn't like it and didn't want her to get it.

Danny wanted to give her the world. Her world with him would start with flowers and an orange coat.

_And I'm not so sure,  
That you would not say,  
Get out, don't step in,  
I'll never try again_

Danny placed a flower in a vase. A flower for each time he had placed a bundle of flowers on her door step. At the moment there were four flowers. Four times he had tried to knock on her door to tell her how he felt and each time he failed.

Each time he reached her door he thought of what she would say. What would happen if she would say 'no' or 'get out'? Would that mean that their friendship would be over? Would that mean that he could never walk those _22 steps _again? Would that mean that he would have to forget about whatever feelings he had built up for her? At one time all of these thoughts were rushing though his mind.

_It takes 22 steps,  
From the walk to your door,  
It takes 22 steps,  
Because I've tried it before,  
And one day I'll knock.  
But just not yet._

It was like an addiction. The fact that he was standing at her door step again. He just hoped that maybe, just maybe she would come to the door with out him having to knock. He knelt down yet again and placed the bundle of flowers on her door step, he took one flower from the bundle for his vase at home. He got back up and started the _22 steps _back down the pathway. __

If I were him,  
I'd know your birthday wish.

It had been a week. Seven days. 168 hours. And he hadn't been to her door step. He hadn't walked those _22 steps _to her front door and the agonising _22 steps _back down the pathway. He hadn't placed another flower in his vase. Danny looked over at the vase; the flowers were beginning to droop and die. That was how he felt. That week, seven days or 168 hours what ever you wanted to say were like a drug addict going with out their drug of choice, except he was the drug addict and Lindsay was his drug of choice.

He then realised through all the questions swirling through his mind that what if. What if she felt the same way? It was the one question that trumped the rest. Suddenly his door bell rang through his thoughts. He got up slowly and rubbed his face. It took him five long strides for him to walk over to the front door. He didn't bother to look through the peep hole. He swung the door open and came face to face with Lindsay. He was in complete shock.

_What is she doing here? _He thought.

He looked down to one of her hands and saw a bundle of flowers. The same flowers he put on her door step. He then took a wider look and saw she was wearing an orange coat and a smile spread widely across her face. A smile sprung over his face as he realised that she broke up with Ben she was wearing the orange coat, which he hated. This meant that she was making the first move. She knocked first. She took those hard steps. He opened the door wider so that she could walk in.

"Lets go for a walk" She said suddenly

"It's raining" Danny plainly stated

"That's the best time for walking. But that's another story"

"'Kay I'll just get my coat" Danny agreed as he got his black coat and closed the door. He grabbed her hand and led her out of his apartment building.

**The End **

**Please R&R**


	2. Authors note

Authors note:

Okay its official, this story is going to have a sequel. So stay tuned for more fluffy D/L.

Thank-you to everyone who has reviewed the story. I love you all : )

Lyss


End file.
